Falling
by arineat
Summary: Albus can't figure out why Scorpius Malfoy won't stop staring at him. WARNING: MALE/MALE SLASH, EXPLICIT CONTENT. ONE-SHOT. I commissioned art for this fic. You can find the link on my Profile.


A/N: Note: This was written for **digitallace** for the **help_haiti** fic auction on Live Journal. There'll likely be a follow up to this because I am dying to write a Drarry perspective. Many thanks to the brilliant Cheryl Dyson for her beta!

**Falli****ng**

Albus' heart gave a curious thud as he glanced over at the Slytherin table and his eyes met steel-grey intensity. Scorpius Malfoy was staring at him. Again. It was the third time this week Albus had caught Malfoy shooting him heated looks. Confusion and reluctant curiosity flowed through Albus as he stared back at the bold Slytherin. Then Scorpius winked and annoyance hit Albus like a hammer.

What the hell was Malfoy playing at? The boy hated him with a passion. Scorpius was rude and caustic at the best of times, and now, suddenly, he was _flirting _with him? Malfoy was plotting something, he just knew it. Albus narrowed his eyes and leveled a glare in the blond's direction, his irritation rising as he noted that the action only served to put a smirk on Malfoy's face.

"Malfoy at it again?" Rose asked as she nudged his left side, bringing his gaze away from the twinkling eyes mocking him from across the room.

"What does he think he's playing at sending me those looks?"

"I still stand by my original hypothesis; he wants to shag you," Lily answered from his other side, sipping her pumpkin juice nonchalantly.

"And I still say you're completely twisted for even going there. He's been a utter prat for the past six years, why would he suddenly decide he fancies me?"

"It could have something to do with you coming out last year," she pointed out.

"She's right," Rose agreed. "His little 'change of heart' did seem to coincide with you telling everyone you like blokes. Bit of a coincidence, no?"

Albus let that thought sink in, his eyes widening as he realized they were right. Malfoy had gotten noticeably less antagonistic since he found out Albus was bent. Could the Slytherin really want him? He glanced back across the hall to stare at the boy in question, watching him interact with his friends. As if he felt him watching, Malfoy looked up and smiled at him. Albus' heart skipped a beat. Malfoy had never directed a genuine smile at him before and the effect it had on his system was alarming.

"Frankly, I don't care if he _is_ a prat, if Scorpius Malfoy showed any bit of interest in _me _I'd shag him six ways from Sunday."

"Rose!" Albus exclaimed, shocked at her declaration.

"What? I would," she insisted, completely unashamed.

"Can you imagine what Dad would say if he heard this conversation?" He cringed at the image in his head. As much as Harry and Malfoy's father had fought before, it was nothing compared to how they got along now. As an Auror, Harry had done his best in the past few years to pin anything he could on the elder Malfoy, from Dark Arts dealing to littering, and each time the man found a way to wriggle out of it, Harry's grudge grew even stronger. If Albus told him he was even _considering _being with Scorpius Malfoy, he was sure his father would have a coronary.

"Look, Lils, even if you're right, if Scorpius does want to fuck me, I'd just be another notch on his belt. That boy gets around more than Casanova _ever _did," Albus pointed out, choosing to ignore the note of disappointment that made its way into his tone.

"Can you blame him? Hell, if I looked like him I'd fuck everything that moved, too," Lily mused.

"You already do," Rose replied dryly.

"Oh hush, you. I'm just seeing what's out there. There's no harm in that. Besides, now that I have the twins to play with I haven't had time to get around much these days."

"Okay, back on topic! The last thing I need to hear about are my little sister's sexual exploits," Albus announced, desperately trying to erase the image of Lorcan and Lysander Scamander violating Lily.

"Get over it," Lily ordered. "Look, if you're so worried about his behavior and motives why don't you just ask him what he's at?"

"You want me to just go up and say, 'Hey Malfoy, I was wondering why you were sending me sexy bedroom eyes all of the sudden? Would you like to fuck me?'" Albus asked incredulously.

"Absolutely," she replied with a cheeky grin. "Come on, are you a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff?"

"Hey!" Hugo cried indignantly from a few seats down.

"Don't be angry at _me, _cousin, I'm not the one who put you in that house," Lily called, her tone playfully snarky.

Albus smiled at their exchange as he contemplated his sister's advice. Perhaps she was right. The easiest way to find out what was going on was to confront the issue head on. He wasn't naïve enough to think that Malfoy would actually be up front about his games, but he could at least get some clue as to the what blond was planning. Once he figured that out, he could formulate a strategy of his own.

~O~

"Bloody git," Albus muttered, his eyes narrowing as he watched Malfoy from the corner of his eye. The cheeky bastard was sitting not ten feet away from Albus, his lips wrapped around the end of a sugar quill, sucking languidly as the rest of the class listened to Professor Flitwick yammer on about some new Hover Charm they were supposed to be learning.

Emerald eyes watched intently as Scorpius' pink tongue flicked out, tracing the end of the quill slowly before wrapping around the end and sucking erotically. Albus cursed under his breath as he felt his cock begin to swell, his mind overflowing with images of that sweet tongue wrapped around _him_, making him squirm restlessly in his seat.

Scorpius looked up at the movement, his eyes meeting Albus'. A look of confusion graced his features, only to be replaced by a lascivious grin as he realized the reason for Albus' shifting. This time Scorpius watched Albus with lust-filled eyes as he slid the quill slowly from his mouth, his lips glistening, sticky and sweet with sugar. Albus gulped as he watched the other boy lick his lips, placing the treat between them again and slowly sucking it back…

"…Mister Potter?"

A sharp elbow in his side had Albus yelping in pain. He turned to glare at Rose, who gestured pointedly to the front of the class where Flitwick was standing, staring at him expectantly. Albus' eyes widened slightly as he met the Professor's frown.

"S-Sorry, Professor?"

"Was there something you wanted to say to Mister Malfoy?"

"Huh…?"

"It must be something of dire importance to warrant such unwavering attention while I am up here doing my best to teach you."

"I…no, sir," Albus answered.

"No? Well I suppose if you're quite sure, then I will get on with my lesson. Perhaps this time you might give me the honour of your attention."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," he replied, his face flaming with embarrassment as he sank low in his chair. As Flitwick resumed his lecture, Albus chanced a quick glance in Malfoy's direction. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw the mirth dancing in those mercurial eyes. Albus growled deep in his throat, and sent the boy his most withering glare before he looked away and focused his attention on dispelling the throbbing heat in his trousers.

A sigh of relief escaped Albus' lips as class finally ended. Still needing a moment to collect himself, he sent Rose ahead of him, promising to catch up. Albus waited until the room was nearly empty before moving from his seat. As he stood, gathering his parchments, Scorpius passed, sending him a sexy smirk. That was the last straw. Shoving his supplies violently into his rucksack, he stalked after the Slytherin, green eye glittering with frustration.

"Oi, Malfoy," he fairly shouted.

Scorpius stopped and turned, an eyebrow rising as Albus marched up to him with determination. The flash of interest in his eyes as he watched the Gryffindor come toward him only served to fan the flame of Albus' annoyance.

"Potter…" he began, his words dying in his throat as Albus grabbed him by the arm and pulled him roughly down the corridor. The second they reached an empty stretch of hallway, Albus threw Malfoy's arm aside and advanced on him with a glare, backing him up against the stone wall of the corridor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You send me looks, you show up everywhere I am and just now with the quill! What's your game, Malfoy?" Albus ground out, his heart racing.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet, Potter," Scorpius answered with a leer, stepping forward to close the short distance between them. Scorpius' proximity had Albus' mind going blank, the scent of cinnamon and something distinctly male making his heart race.

"I…figured…what?" he stuttered incoherently.

"I want you Albus," Scorpius replied, chuckling at Albus' reaction to him.

Albus' eyes widened at the words. "You what?"

"You heard me. I want you," he repeated as he leaned in, his hot breath ghosting over Albus' lips. Albus' eyes began to slide closed, his heart threatening to leap from his chest as he realized that Malfoy was going to kiss him. His eyes made to close, his body leaning into Scorpius' instinctively. Just as their lips would have met, Albus had a vision of his father's livid face and jerked back so suddenly he actually stumbled back a few feet.

"I can't," Albus said, his breath coming in harsh pants.

"Can't?" Scorpius asked, confusion and, if it was possible, the tiniest hint of hurt on his face.

"I can't kiss you," he answered rather thickly.

"Oh I want to do a lot more than kiss you, Albus," Scorpius replied with a leer, any hint of emotion other than lust gone from his eyes. Albus couldn't help the twitch his cock gave at hearing his given name in Scorpius' husky baritone.

Malfoy inched closer once more, clearly seeing the answering desire in Albus' eyes, but once again Albus moved back. Scorpius frown slightly, that edge of hurt returning to his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, Malfoy, but I just can't," Albus said, a sharp pang running through him at the blond's reaction. With that, he turned and headed for Gryffindor Tower, all the while fighting his urge to throw caution to the wind and give Scorpius anything he asked for.

~O~

~O~

A week later Albus still couldn't stop thinking of his confrontation with Malfoy. The blond had stopped his blatant innuendos and sexual overtures, though on occasion Albus still caught him staring at him. Sometimes Scorpius' eyes held lust, other times longing, and once or twice Albus saw an unnamed emotion that made his heart stop. No matter what Albus thought he spied in Scorpius' features, anytime he noticed Albus watching his impenetrable Malfoy Mask fell into place, leaving the brunet feeling strangely bereft.

Lily and Rose both thought he was off his rocker for having turned Malfoy down, but he stood fast in his decision. Albus loved his father, looked up to him in every way and the thought that he might disappoint him caused his heart to twist. Yet, at night, in the privacy of his bed, Albus had taken to watching Malfoy on the Marauder's Map. He would stare at the dot marked Scorpius Malfoy, a slight frown of concentration on his face, almost as if the smudge could give him the answers to all of the questions swirling around in his head.

Albus avoided Scorpius for the next few days and contented himself with watching his dot on the map during every spare moment. He realized it was becoming an obsession, watching Scorpius, but he could not seem to help himself. Three days after his conversation with Lily and Rose about how stupid he was, Albus was lying on his bed watching the map while trying to convince himself to _Nox _the light and go to sleep.

Albus straightened suddenly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Malfoy's dot was moving out of the Slytherin dormitories and slowly rising through the castle. Curiosity gnawed at Albus like a dog with a bone. What was Malfoy doing awake this late? Where was he going? Was he meeting someone for a late-night tryst? That last question had Albus moving into action. He had to know.

Climbing quickly out of bed, Albus opened his bedside locker and grabbed his father's old invisibility cloak. Throwing the silky material over his shoulders, he cast _Muffliato _to cover the sound of his movements and he quickly made his way out of the Gryffindor dormitory.

Albus headed in the direction of Malfoy's ever-moving dot, intent on finding him before the blond reached his destination. Albus was so focused on the map he nearly ran headfirst into his quarry. His head flew up as Scorpius rounded the corner and he barely managed to move before the blond ran into him. After his initial shock, Albus regained his composure and fell back into silent pursuit. He trailed Malfoy closely, doing his best to stay undetected as he followed him to the fifth floor and the Prefects' Bathroom.

The Gryffindor's eyes narrowed in suspicion. It was far too late to be having a bath. No doubt Malfoy was using the bath as a place to host his tryst. As Malfoy opened the door to the Prefects Bathroom, Albus hesitated. Did he really want to watch what Malfoy would do with whoever was waiting for him behind that door? He gnawed his lip as he watched Scorpius disappear through the portal. In the end his curiosity won out and he slipped through the door just as it was about to close.

It took a moment for Albus' eyes to adjust to the low light of the bathroom, but as they did, he was surprised - and more than a little relieved - to see that the room was empty, save for Malfoy. His tension fled from him and he released a breath he hadn't even known he was holding.

Albus turned his attention back to Malfoy and his breath caught in his throat as he watched the blond boy swiftly disrobe. Something in him knew it was wrong to watch. A little voice rose up in his mind, telling him he was the worst sort of pervert and he should leave before things got out of hand. Then Malfoy removed his pants and the voice was silenced immediately.

Any and all guilt Albus may have felt had disappeared at the sight of Scorpius' naked body. He was tall and lean; muscular without being bulky. His skin was pale and smooth as porcelain, gleaming in the magic-conjured moonlight of the bathroom. Albus' mouth watered as he imagined worshipping that perfect flesh with his mouth.

He stared in rapt fascination as Malfoy dove into the pool and began doing laps. The movement of the water sluicing over Malfoy's perfect body as he cut through the water with easy strokes had Albus' pulse racing. He had no idea how long he just stood there staring at Scorpius, an invisible peeping tom, but he just couldn't stop himself. Scorpius looked entirely too delectable when wet.

Albus was brought out of his trance as the blond stopped swimming and moved to the far edge of the pool. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what Malfoy was doing. He shifted closer, careful not to make any noise as he moved, his eyes locked on Malfoy's pale, dripping wet form. His eyes followed the trails of water and suds slowly sliding down that slick skin to disappear into a thick patch of dark blond curls and a rather impressive erection. Albus let out a strangled sound as he watched Scorpius lean back, prop one long leg against the lip of the pool, spread his legs wide, and take his cock in hand. His own erection throbbed almost painfully at the sight.

Scorpius paused at the sound, a look of suspicion crossing his features as he looked around the dimly lit room. Albus held his breath and prayed to every god he could think of that the blond would ignore the noise and go back to touching himself. After a moment, Scorpius seemed satisfied that he was, indeed, alone and returned his hand to the thickness between his legs. Albus breathed a quiet sigh of relief before he refocused his attention on Scorpius and his delicious activities.

Malfoy took his time, his strokes slow, yet firm. His thumb slid over the top of his cock, spreading precome that Albus could see shimmering on the head from across the pool. Albus needed to be closer. His eyes locked on the gorgeous sight in front of him and he slowly began to inch forward. Scorpius sped his pace, his balls bouncing enticingly with the rhythm, bringing a soft echoing gasp from his throat. Unable to help himself, Albus stroked his fingers over his trapped erection, a shiver of pleasure running through him at the touch. A slim, pale hand ran down that dripping torso, pinching a pert nipple before sliding down to the heavy sack, tugging gently, his hips thrusting at the treatment.

Watching Scorpius was so much better than he'd ever imagined and Albus couldn't seem to stop his feet from moving toward him, his hand now firmly caressing his erection through his pajama bottoms. When he reached the edge of the pool, he instinctively halted, his eyes glued Scorpius' gleaming form. Albus had never been so turned on in his life. Just as the thought was crossing his mind, Scorpius slid the hand cupping his balls even further back to tease his entrance, the action causing Albus' cock to twitch violently.

Eyes wide, breath coming in pants, Albus leaned forward as the blond slid a finger into his puckered entrance. Scorpius pumped his finger in and out, his other hand working his prick at an erratic pace, his hips jerking frantically. Sensing that Malfoy was on the verge of orgasm, Albus leaned even further over the warm water, eager to watch the other boy in the throes of passion. Moments later Scorpius' body seized, creamy white fluid bursting from his tip, painting his thighs and abdomen as he lost all control.

"_Albus_," Scorpius moaned loudly.

Albus startled at the sound of his name on Malfoy's lips, sure that he'd been caught. It took him a moment to realize that the blond hadn't caught him and that he'd only been wanking off while _thinking _of Albus, but by then it was too late. The harsh movement had thrown Albus off balance. With a loud curse, Albus fell headfirst into the steaming water.

After a violent struggle with the invisibility cloak, Albus finally freed himself and rose from the water, completely soaked and gasping for precious air. He coughed and spluttered for a moment, disoriented from the shock of his fall. Once he'd finally caught his breath, Albus scrubbed a hand over his face, removing the water from his eyes and pushing his hair off of his forehead.

"Albus?" came an incredulous voice.

Albus froze, his heart stopping at hearing his name. With a painful gulp, Albus slowly raised his eyes, wide and filled with trepidation, to meet shocked silver. They stared at one another for a long moment, both completely rooted to the spot. Then Albus' mind finally caught up with him, his inner voice shrieking at him to run while he still could. Snapping out of his trance, Albus tore his eyes from Scorpius' and turned to flee.

"Wait!" Scorpius called, diving back into the water.

Unfortunately for Albus, the weight of his soaked clothing and the density of the water slowed him down and Malfoy caught him just as he reached the edge of the pool. Albus struggled for a moment before allowing Scorpius to turn him around, his face beet red as he stared at the water, refusing to look at the naked boy in front of him. He waited for the shocked rebuke, the outrage and disgust at having been caught peeping, but none of that came.

Instead, a gentle hand tilted his chin up, and Albus slowly lifted his eyes to look at Scorpius. What he saw on the Slytherin's face had his pulse racing. Dove grey eyes bore into him, lust-filled and determined as Scorpius closed the distance between them and laid a whisper-soft kiss against his lips. Albus' eyelids fluttered closed, a moan slipping from him as he savored the silky slide of Malfoy's mouth against his. Heat flooded his veins, pooling in his groin. Scorpius pressed his advantage, slipping his tongue out to trace Albus' bottom lip in askance.

Albus could almost hear the sound of his control breaking as he wrapped his arms around Scorpius' naked waist, pulling him close as he opened his mouth to the blond. Scorpius made a noise low in his throat as Albus fairly attacked him, kissing him as though his life depended on it. Opening his mouth, he met Albus' enthusiasm easily, tongues dueling, teeth clicking as they devoured one another.

Scorpius' heated kisses brought Albus' waning erection back to its former hardness, the length throbbing deliciously as his hips began to rock, instinctively seeking stimulation. Ignoring Albus' whimper of protest, Scorpius pulled back from his lips, his hands lowering to the waistband of his trousers. He dipped his fingers in, teasing the skin there as he paused for permission. Albus nodded eagerly, his head falling back on an oath as Scorpius' long fingers wrapped around his hardness. After a few languid strokes, Scorpius released him and Albus' head snapped forward, his eyes filled with confusion and worry.

"Don't worry, Albus," Scorpius said with a husky chuckle, "I'm far from through with you. Get up," he instructed, patting the lip of the pool.

Albus hurried to comply, his pajama bottoms slipping off completely as he lifted his body out of the water and onto the stone. He'd barely gotten his balance when his cock was suddenly surrounded by an amazing wet heat. A cry tore from his throat as Scorpius' mouth worked him, his hands gripping Albus' bucking hips to keep him still as his tongue worked him to a fever-pitch. Sliding his hands from Albus' hips to his thighs, Scorpius gently spread his legs and brought a finger to trace the outline of his twitching hole.

"Gods, Scorpius," Albus moaned, pressing himself against the questing digit. Scorpius moaned and gently pressed, slipping his finger into Albus' tight channel.

The moment Scorpius breached him, Albus lost all control. His orgasm crashed over him so suddenly he didn't even have a chance to warn the blond as hot spurts of seed shot into his mouth. Scorpius didn't seem to mind and with a wanton moan, devoured every last drop Albus had to offer. With one final shudder, Albus' body went lax and began to slide back into the water. Scorpius braced him against the edge of the pool, one hand slipping around his waist as he laid sweet, lingering kisses on his face and neck, his finger still gently fucking Albus as he came down off of his orgasm-induced high.

Albus had never felt so completely wanted as he did in that moment with Scorpius' lips worshipping his skin as he teased his hole, his touch almost reverent. Then Scorpius shifted and Albus felt a hardness against his leg. In that moment Albus knew he wanted the Slytherin, and fuck the consequences.

"Scor," He murmured softly.

"Hmm?" Scorpius hummed distractedly, still clearly lost in the feel of Albus' body at his disposal. He slipped his finger from Albus' entrance and moved his hands to his top, swiftly unbuttoning it to give himself better access to the damp skin beneath.

"Scorpius...I want you," Albus announced, his tone determined.

"What?" he asked, pulling back to look at Albus with wide, hopeful eyes.

"I want you to fuck me," he clarified, his spent cock twitching at the words.

"You…are you sure?" Scorpius asked hesitantly.

"Completely," he answered, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the blond's swollen lips.

As Scorpius pressed closer, Albus wrapped his legs around him, his tongue delving deeper into his sweet mouth as the kiss became heated.

"Wait," Scorpius murmured against Albus' lips. Albus ignored the request, his lips trailing down to suck on the soft skin of Scorpius' neck as his hands danced across naked flesh.

"Albus, wait, wait..." he repeated, pulling back to look into lust-filled green eyes

"I…you don't want…?" Albus stuttered, his brow furrowed in confusion and hurt.

"Oh believe me, I want. I want to so much it hurts. Just not here, okay?"

Albus nodded, relief coursing through him as he realized he wasn't being rejected.

Scorpius rose from the pool, smirking at Albus' expression as he moved naked about the room gathering his clothes. With a quick spell he gathered and dried Albus' pajamas and cloak, tossing the former to him. Once he was dressed, Scorpius covered them both with the invisibility cloak and led Albus up to the seventh floor.

When the door appeared, Scorpius led Albus into the Room of Requirement, shutting the portal behind them and removing the cloak as glance about the room. Albus took in the cozy décor of the space. There was a fireplace, a warm fire dancing merrily in the hearth, filling the room with an atmospheric glow. A couch sat in front of the fire, creating a nice sitting area, but it was the enormous four-poster bed that held Albus' attention.

Suddenly, without the immediate distraction of Scorpius' touch, Albus was filled with nerves. He chewed his lip as he momentarily contemplated fleeing the room. Then Scorpius turned to him, eyes filled with desire, and Albus' resolve was reaffirmed. He wanted this boy as he'd never wanted anyone in his life. Scorpius could make him feel things he'd never even dreamed of and he wanted to give him what he'd never given anyone else.

Scorpius moved to him, his hands lightly gripping Albus' hips to pull him gently against his body, and laid a soft kiss on his lips. It was barely a kiss, merely a whisper of lips, but it had searing heat shooting through him. Albus pressed closer, a hand sliding up to cup the back of Scorpius' neck as he deepened the kiss, tongue slipping between those perfect pink lips. It was languid and easy and when Scorpius finally pulled away, Albus was fairly shaking with need.

With a soft smile, Scorpius pulled him to the bed and began to undress him. Albus eagerly returned the favour, more than ready to have that beautiful, pale skin at his disposal. Once they were both naked, Albus took a moment to study Scorpius' body completely unobstructed, his mouth going dry at the sight of his rather large erection. As if sensing Albus' trepidation, Scorpius leaned forward to take his lips in another soothing kiss, easing him back to lie on the bed and covering him with his body.

The feel of Scorpius' heated flesh caressing his had Albus arching off the bed, seeking as much contact as possible. The blond continued to lavish him with kisses, abandoning his lips to tease the skin of his neck. His lips, teeth, and tongue were steadily turning Albus into an incoherent puddle of hormones, and soon he was practically humping Scorpius' leg as his cock sought stimulation.

"Patience, Albus," Scorpius murmured with a dark chuckle, clearly pleased at the effect he was having on the Gryffindor.

Albus' let out an impatient huff that quickly dissolved into a soft moan as Scorpius' teeth attacked his nipples, licking and nibbling each in turn, bringing them to hard nubs. His talented hands drew nonsensical patterns across his chest as his mouth made its way down Albus' chest, leaving a trail of tingling heat in their wake.

"Scorpius, _please_," Albus moaned as the blond's hot breath finally ghosted over his aching prick.

With a devious grin, Scorpius gripped the turgid length and stroked firmly, his thumb dipping lightly into the weeping slit to spread the fluid gathered there. Bringing his thumb to his mouth, he sucked the glistening precome from it, hooded eyes watching Albus' face as he savoured the taste of him.

Finally, Scorpius leaned down and sucked Albus' cock into his mouth, his clever tongue teasing the thick vein on the underside as his wet heat engulfed him. Albus couldn't keep himself from thrusting upwards, his mouth opening on a cry as he watched his rival-turned-lover swallow him nearly to the hilt. He writhed in pleasure as Scorpius' mouth moved up and down his length, the sight and sounds of the action bringing him to the edge.

"Scor, stop, I'm close," Albus hissed in warning, tugging lightly on his blond locks.

Scorpius immediately released him with a rather obscene pop, his hands moving to caress Albus' thighs. He turned away for a moment, moving to the bedside table, and returned with a vial of oil. He uncorked the vial and paused, a question in his eyes. Albus nodded, spreading his legs wantonly, opening himself up to the blond's heated gaze. Scorpius took a moment to take in the sight of Albus spread before him like some carnal offering, just waiting for him to claim him.

Emotions flew across the blond's face, the Malfoy Mask long gone, as he tipped the oil into his hand, spreading it over his fingers. The scent of lavender filled the air and Albus closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. He knew without a doubt that he'd never smell the herb again without thinking of Scorpius.

Albus' eyes flew open at the first probe of fingers at his virgin hole. Scorpius' dove grey eyes held his gaze as he slipped a single finger into him. He tensed automatically, his walls tightening against the intrusion. It didn't hurt, but the sensation of being filled even that much was strange. Scorpius eased the digit in and out of Albus' entrance a few times before adding a second, his eyes never leaving his face. A tiny gasp escaped Albus at the addition, a slight burn accompanying the stretch.

"All right?" Scorpius asked, his voice deep with arousal.

Albus nodded, grinding his hips down onto the questing fingers to emphasize his intent. Scorpius' eyes glazed over briefly at the movement before he began to stretch him in earnest, fingers curling this way and that, as if searching for something. Suddenly, Albus arched off the bed with a harsh cry, blinding pleasure shooting through his entire body.

"Fuck! Oh gods, what was that?" he gasped, hips thrusting in search of that unbelievable spot.

"This?" Scorpius breathed, repeating the motion.

"Ah! Yes…do that again."

A wicked grin formed on Scorpius' face as the Slytherin set about hitting that spot as many times as possible, his fingers pumping in and out of Albus' arse with rough strokes. Albus was reeling with the sensation, lighting coursing through his veins at every pass, but despite the intense pleasure, he needed more. He had to have Scorpius inside of him, stretching him, filling him.

"Now, Scorpius, _please_," he moaned, his hands gripping the sheets as he spread himself even wider, eager for all of him.

Needing no further encouragement, Scorpius slid his fingers from Albus and tipped more oil from the vial, spreading it liberally on his throbbing length. Tossing the container negligently aside, Scorpius moved forward and lined himself up with Albus' glistening hole, nudging the pucker with the tip of his cock. He pushed forward slowly, the tight ring of muscles stretching deliciously around the head. They gasped in unison at the movement.

Albus felt like he was on fire. The burn of his muscles stretching to accommodate Scorpius' thickness was far more intense than that of being stretched by fingers. He gritted his teeth against the pain, his hands clutching at the duvet, pleasure momentarily halted by the slow intrusion.

"Are you all right?" Scorpius panted, forcing himself to pause mid-thrust as he noticed Albus' pained expression, his body shaking with the effort.

"It...it hurts" Albus bit out, trying desperately to relax.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Godric, no!" he insisted, still grunting in pain. "I just need...to get used to you...I'll be fine. Keep going."

Scorpius' expression was tentative, but he moved to obey, sliding himself inch by inch into Albus' tight channel, stopping when his balls came to rest heavily against his body.

Albus closed his eyes, panting heavily as he forced himself to relax. Slowly, his body became accustomed to being impaled by Scorpius' cock and the pain lessened. He opened his eyes, his heart stuttering as he took in the look of reverence etched on Scorpius' features. Just the knowledge that _he _had put that look on the usually cold and closed-off Slytherin made Albus soar.

"Scorpius," he murmured, waiting for the trembling boy to open his eyes and look at him before he continued, "Move…please." He punctuated his request with a tiny thrust of his hips, causing Scorpius to gasp and grip his waist tightly.

Biting his lip, Scorpius withdrew almost completely before thrusting quickly back in. Gasps of pleasure rose in the air, dancing lightly above the steady sound of flesh on flesh, a sensual chorus of sex and pleasure filling the room. Any pain Albus had felt was overwhelmed by wave after wave of a heady, dark new pleasure.

Suddenly, Scorpius' hips shifted their angle infinitesimally and Albus was arching off the bed, cries of passion falling from his mouth. His muscles tightened around Scorpius' cock with each and every strike against that spot deep inside of him.

"Oh gods, Scor…So close…more," Albus babbled, the heat building deep within him, filling him more with each and every thrust of Scorpius inside of him.

Heeding the warning, Scorpius' rhythm increased, his prick slamming in and out of Albus at a dizzying speed as his hand moved to grip Albus' neglected length. Two firm strokes was all it took to shove Albus over the edge and into pure, unadulterated bliss. Stream after stream of hot sticky fluid shot from Albus' tip, painting them both with glistening lines. Albus' walls tightened around Scorpius, milking his orgasm from him. Albus moaned as he watched the boy peak, his back arching, mouth open on a moan that sounded suspiciously like Albus' name.

The feeling of Scorpius' hot seed filling him left Albus shuddering with delight. He pulled the blond closer with his heels, burying his cock as deeply inside of himself as he could, cradling his body as Scorpius rode out his pleasure. Finally, the blond collapsed in a sticky heap atop Albus, his softening member slipping from Albus' abused hole with a wet plop.

They laid in the relative silence of the room, their breathing steadily slowing as their heart rates returned to normal. Albus' arms had come to encircle the other boy, his fingers drawing nonsensical patterns over Scorpius' cooling back as he nestled his face in the crook of Albus' neck. Albus wasn't sure if they had laid there for hours or mere minutes before the silence was broken.

"Al?" Scorpius murmured. Albus barely registered the sound of Scorpius' voice he was so content. Scorpius pulled back to look down at him, his brow furrowing as he took in the sight of Albus' blown pupils and pleasantly vacant expression.

"Albus, are you alright?" he asked, a hint of genuine worry seeping into his voice.

Shifting his eyes from the ceiling to Scorpius' face, Albus allowed a slow grin to spread across his face. Instead of answering with words, he leaned up to capture Scorpius' lips in a languid kiss, spilling his every thought and emotion into the contact. Albus had never felt so amazing and complete. So in love.

Albus' eyes flew open at the errant thought. Love? How could he love Scorpius? They barely knew each other. How could he love a boy who was only going to leave him now that he'd gotten what he'd wanted? Albus' body stiffened and he withdrew his lips from Scorpius', his gaze shifting to the far wall of the room.

"Albus, what's wrong?" Scorpius asked. Albus glanced briefly at him, the confusion etched in those perfect grey eyes making him wince slightly.

"Nothing," he lied, shifting out from underneath the blond and standing to search for his clothes.

"What's your rush, Potter?"

The mild hurt in Scorpius' voice had Albus turning back to him, his trousers on, but unbuttoned. The blond sat in the centre of sex-rumpled bed, his usually immaculate hair mussed and lips swollen from Albus kisses, looking completely lost.

"We're done, right?" Albus asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"We're done having sex, yes, but that doesn't explain why you're leaving," Scorpius replied, a frown marring his features.

"I thought that's what you wanted. Wasn't this just a quick shag?"

Scorpius' steel eyes flashed at the words, hurt showing before they narrowed to slits of defensive anger.

"Fuck you, Potter," he bit out, moving to the far side of the bed, facing away from Albus.

The Gryffindor's bottle-green eyes widened in surprise at Scorpius' unexpected reaction. Scorpius seemed genuinely hurt and even offended by Albus' assumption.

"Scorpius…"

"Just get out, Albus," he answered with a sigh, a hand running through his hair. Rather than comply with the demand, Albus moved around the bed to stand in front of him, confusion and discomfort written on his expression and the line of his stance.

"But I thought…isn't that what usually happens?" he fumbled uncertainly.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Scorpius glared up at him.

"Come on, Malfoy, you know your reputation. You shag someone and kick them out before the sheets even have a chance to cool. The whole school knows how you operate. I assumed I was just another notch on your wand."

"You're the _only _notch on my wand, Potter." he ground out, silver eyes boring into Albus' green.

"I…you..._what_?" Albus stammered, utterly taken by surprise. "You're a virgin?"

"Well, clearly not any more, you eejit," Scorpius drawled, "If you remember, we just shagged. Do at least _try _to keep up."

"You mean I…I was your first? How is that possible? What about all the rumors?"

"Well I _am _a Malfoy, I have a reputation to live up to," Scorpius replied with a light roll of his eyes. With an ironic chuckle, he continued, "The truth is I never did more than fool around with a couple of guys. Never made it past heavy groping. There was only ever one person I wanted to be with."

Realization dawned on Albus at Scorpius' pointed stare.

"Me? But you…you hate me!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes at the statement. "I hardly hate you, Albus. You simply confuse and frustrate me most of the time. I've wanted you for a while now, I just never thought you were interested in guys. When you came out at the end of last year, I couldn't get you out of my head. I decided I had to at least find out if you were interested."

"You're serious," Albus murmured, disbelief in his tone. Scorpius just stared at him, his expression unchanging. Albus' mind was reeling. He'd given his virginity to a boy whom he thought hated him, only to find out that not only was he a virgin as well, but he wanted more than just sex. A wave of longing went through Albus at the thought of being with Scorpius as more than just a fling.

"So, what now? I stay tonight and then what?" he asked hesitantly.

"I was hoping you'd agree to date me," Scorpius said softly, yet clearly. Albus' racing heart gave an excited lurch at his words.

"Won't your father go mental if he finds out we're dating?"

"I highly doubt it. He already knows I fancy you," he answered casually.

Albus' eyes widened considerably at the revelation.

"He knows? How did he find out? How are you still alive?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Albus' dramatic question. "He's hardly going to kill me for fancying someone, you tosser. He found out because I told him and while he doesn't like it, he loves me and said he supports my decision. It's odd. When I told him he looked almost nostalgic," Scorpius mused. Shaking the thought from his head, he turned back to the matter at hand. "Wouldn't your father do the same?"

"I...I don't know," Albus admitted, worrying his bottom lip as he imagined the look on his father's face when he told him he wanted to date Scorpius Malfoy of all people. Surely if Mr. Malfoy could be so accepting, his father could too. Right?

"If you don't want to," Scorpius began, only to be cut off by a hasty denial from Albus.

"No! I do, it's just," Albus hesitated, biting his lip. He moved to sit on the bed next to Scorpius, taking his hand lightly. He looked up with uncertainty in his eyes. "Do you think we could keep it between us for now?"

"What's the matter, don't want to sully your reputation by letting people know you're shagging a Death Eater's son?" Scorpius asked defensively.

"Of course not! I just want to be able to enjoy being with you for a while before my father finds out and has an apoplexy. We can tell Rose and Lily; I just need to figure out what to say to Dad. I want to be your boyfriend, if you still want me," he reassured him, the words falling from his lips in a rush.

Scorpius looked at him for a moment, his brow furrowed as he seemed to think it through. Albus waited with bated breath, his thumb stroking lightly over the back of the blond's hand in soothing circles. Finally, a slow smile spread across Scorpius' face.

"All right."

"Yeah?" Albus' eyes lit up as he said the word.

"Yes. Under one condition." Scorpius replied, halting Albus as he leaned in to kiss him.

"What?" he asked warily.

"You have to tell him this summer, after we graduate."

Albus considered the stipulation for a long moment before nodding. "All right, deal." School ended five months from then and Albus figured that was plenty of time to outline the arguments regarding why his father should not disown him.

They sealed it with a kiss.

Fin


End file.
